Ich Bin Kein Damon
by TheEmberRaven
Summary: My version of how Kurt and Kitty should have met for the first time. More like Kurt/Kitty friendship than anything.


**Ich Bin Kein Damon**

**Summary: **This is how Kurt and Kitty would have met in X-men Evolution if I ran the show, which I don't. Bummer.

_Rouge. Rouge where are you?_ The professor's telepathic voice rang inside Rouge's mind. She was in the kitchen, snacking on an apple. She swallowed a bite and sighed. What did he want?

_Ah'm in the kitchen, alright? What is it, professor?_ She thought back. _Please don't let me be in trouble..._she added to herself.

_Ah, good. I need you to give our newest student a brief tour, if it's alright with you._ The professor's voice seemed to suggest it _needed_ to be alright. Or else. Rouge sighed again. She didn't feel like giving some new, wide-eyed student a tour of the whole mansion, but since she had nothing to do, she reluctantly agreed.

_Excellent. Meet me at the entrance. You'll need to show Mrs. Pride to her room._

Rouge finished her apple, left the kitchen, and picked her way down a flight of stairs. She could see the professor talking to a young girl near the front doors. The girl looked to be about 15 or 16. She was skinny and short, but her huge ponytail of thick, brown hair made up for the height. Around her were several pieces of luggage. Obviously, she'd been lucky enough to have been sent here by her parents or something. Unlike Rouge, who'd needed recruiting while on the run.

"Professor," Rouge nodded at Prof. Xavier. She looked at the new girl. "So what's your name? Ah'm Rouge."

"Uh, I'm Katherine, but everyone calls me Kitty," the new girl muttered, looking slightly sheepish.

"Well, c'mon. Ah'll show yah to you're room, alraght?" Kitty grabbed two duffel bags and nodded wordlessly. Rouge grabbed a third bag._ Gawd this girl has some serious luggage_, she thought._ What's she got in these things? Bodies?_

Kitty stayed close to Rouge. She kept looking around like a kid in a candy shop. She couldn't seem to take everything in. "Wow, this place is, like, huge. How many students do you have here?"

Rouge shrugged. "About twenty, ah guess. Now it's twenty-one, though. Welcome to the mansion."

Kitty smiled nervously. "Thanks. I'm like, soooo overwhelmed in here. Mutant powers and stuff...I'm still getting used to it all. It's really weird to me."

Rouge smiled a little. She'd felt like that once. "It'll get easier, ah promise. It's not too bad here, once you get used tah it."

The two reached the top of the stairs and Rouge led Kitty down the halls to the dorm rooms. "Whoa," Kitty remarked. "These are all peoples' rooms?"

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it? There's so many"-

Just then, Kurt appeared in a puff of smoke, cutting Rouge off. He opened his mouth to say something. His eyes were full of excitement. Beside Rouge, Kitty cried out. "Ah! What's that! A demon?" Rouge bit her tongue, knowing Kurt wouldn't take it well. The blue mutant drew back at Kitty's words as if he'd been slapped in the face. His ears drooped and his eyes went dull. He looked at Rouge for a moment with pleading, hurting eyes. Then, he lowered his head and vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

Rouge wasn't sure what to say for a second. "Uh, you're gonna hafta apologize tah him. That's one of the students."

Kitty was still shaking. "Um, um. That…that was a student? A mutant? But he looked like a—you know."

Rouge glared at Kitty then, anger building inside her. Scared or not, no one was allowed to talk about Kurt like that in front of her. "Excuse me, but Kurt's mah little brother and no one says that to mah little brother. You're gonna go talk to him when we've found you a room, you hear?"

"He won't hurt me?" she asked, not sure if she should be more frightened of an angry Rouge or the notion of talking to that….thing. No, that boy. _He's still a person_, her logical mind finally chipped in.

Rouge snorted. "Kurt? Nah, he's sweet. He's kinda…sensitive, though. You pretty much just hit him in all the wrong places." She considered the fact that he might have run off. Kitty might not be able to find him.

Rouge found an empty room and helped Kitty unpack for a minute. She sat on the edge of Kitty's new bed while Kitty put shirts in an empty drawer. "Ah'm leavin now, but just remember you own mah brother an apology." She got up and walked to the door.

"Right," Kitty said. "Like, thanks for showing me to my room, Rouge. And I'm sorry if I upset your brother"—she couldn't believe Rouge and that blue, furry boy were in any way related—"earlier. I'll talk to him later, ok?"

Rouge nodded. _You better, honey_, she though, departing quietly.

When Kitty was finished, she slipped out of her room and looked around. Now, where could that boy—Kurt was his name—be? She wandered all around the dorm area, then went down one floor. She checked the living room, the rec room, a bunch of empty rooms, offices…Down on the ground level she checked around too. She passed through the kitchen, half-expecting to see him there. _If I was upset, this is where I'd be, gorging myself on Blue Bunny_, she thought, smiling a little.

Finally, she checked the living room and saw a blue figure sitting on a wide windowsill. She came closer, surprised to see boy's head buried in his hands and to hear quiet sobs racking his body. A pang of guilt and pity hit her. He was a human being. He looked so human and vulnerable, despite the blue, the fur, the…tail. She hadn't noticed that earlier. She took in a nervous breath and came right up beside him.

"Uh, hey. Uh, Kurt, right?" she said, not quite sure what to do. She felt very bad now. How could she have said that? The boy stopped crying for a second. He sniffed, not raising his head.

She took his silence as her queue to continue. "I didn't mean to say that to you, ok? I was just scared, er, surprised I guess." She trailed off, feeling lame.

Kurt didn't look up. He'd heard that before. It never seemed like enough. _Everyone's always scared of me_, he thought bitterly.

"Ich bin kein damon," he muttered.

Kitty drew back at the anger in his words. "What?"

"You think I'm a demon," Kurt accused. He didn't really think she thought that, but he was mad. He was tired of people being afraid of him.

"No, no I don't," Kitty said, holding up her hands in denial. "I just said that because"—

"I don't really care, fräulein," he snapped, raising his head to reveal angry, narrowed eyes. They seemed to burn as he spoke. "Leave me alone."

Kitty took a step back. She wanted to leave like he said, but she promised Rouge she'd fix things with this guy. Plus, this didn't seem right. She didn't want to make an enemy at this place. She mustered up her courage and just blurted out what came to her mind. "Look, I'm like, really sorry I said that stuff to you earlier. I was just kinda nervous about being here in a new place, and you surprised me, that's all. I feel so bad right now, alright? I don't like getting off on the wrong foot with people, but we seem to have done that, big time. I want to make it right."

Kurt listened quietly. No one ever tried so hard to apologize to him. Most people just muttered an "I'm sorry" and left it at that. He felt his anger melt away as he listened to Kitty. She really _meant _it.

Kurt's whole expression softened and he turned to face her again. He nodded slightly, acknowledging her apology.

"There we go," Kitty said when she saw his face. His eyes were filled with…relief and something else. Amazement? Shock? Curiosity? She wasn't sure. "Hey, you wanna try that again? We really screwed that introduction up. Here, I'm Kitty Pride," she said, extending her open hand. Kurt stared at it for a moment. This was unbelievable to him. He took her hand gingerly.

"Kurt Wagner," he mumbled. A tiny smile pulled at his lips. Kitty smiled. He had a nice face, now that she looked at it. It was elfish, long. His ears made it work. The eyes were a bit creepy. She could get used to it. She flinched a little when she felt his fuzzy, tridactyl hand, but even that wasn't so bad. She felt all of her fears leave her. He was a person. The thought finally imbedded itself into her mind.

"Danke, Keety," Kurt said, dropping his hand. "You're vords are very velcomed."

"Like, no problem, Kurt. Hey, you wanna show me around a bit? Your sister kinda abandoned me back in my room."

Kurt grinned and rose. "You mean it?"

"Duh."

His eyes glimmered with something. Mischief? "Vell, you asked for it, Keety. You're getting ze grand tour." He took her hand and led her off to the rest of the mansion.

*Fin*

**Well, you likey likey? I think it's a bit short, but hey. R&R so I can feel the love. **

**-The Ember Raven**


End file.
